


Photograph

by LadyLustful



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Chakotay and Janeway look at an old photo.I just got the idea for younger Katie with big fluffy eighties hair and a TOS-style skirt.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I think the infamous TOS skirts are optional as an alternative to pants and possibly other uniform choices, and the predominant female uniform of the time is a matter of fashion. Because it makes the most sense.

 "You look... cute. I like the hair", smiles Chakotay. Then-Ensign Janeway looks back at him from the screen, looking impossibly young, exhilarated about her first Starfleet mission, hair a large fluffy cloud of ginger curls.  
"Well it was the fashion back then. All big, fluffy curls and short skirts."  
"I remember. I was at the academy at the time." He sounds almost wistful, remembering a simpler, more optimistic time of his life.  
"I take it you like her?", Janeway winks.  
"I prefer you. She's adorable, but too young for me anyway. Now Cadet Chakotay, on the other hand, I believe would have loved her."

 


End file.
